The present disclosure relates to coupled multi-inductors and their applications.
Multiphase clocking schemes are ubiquitous in radio frequency and high speed systems. In systems that use multi-phase clocking, multiple clock signals are generated such that each clock signal has a predictable relative phase offset from the other clock signals. Multiple clock signals with certain phase relations can be generated by multiple oscillators. One type of multi-phase clocking is quadrature clocking in which the clock signals are ninety degrees out-of-phase with each other. Improving the frequency and phase accuracy as well as the stability of such signals can be important for increasing system performance and efficiency